Orphic Serendipity
by everlynxo
Summary: As fate has it Lilac and Godric are destined to be. This fanfic starts off on S2E7. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters except for the one's I've created. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**Character visualization/background aka premise**

Here is a visualization/understanding of Lilac: She has gunmetal grey eyes, wavy lilac colored hair, heart shaped face, full lips, & porcelain skin ( althugh not necessarily perfect skin,she has flaws too, just pale skin with a couple freckles) . Her piercings are (on both ears): an industrial w/ arrow barbell, 2 helix rings, tragus w/ flatback barbell, 0 gauge, & nape w/ surface bar. Her parents were drug addicts & she ran away from home at 13 (now 19). She has pear shape and is very underweight (bmi 15.7) due to past complications with eating disorders and chemical dependency among other mental illnesses.

imgur . (c o m)/SGfPFjQ

i . imgur . (c o m) /SGfPFjQ . jpg

8tracks . (c o m) /everlynxo/orphic-serendipity

**A/N: I**_ encourage those of you with Eating Disorders to get help or at the very least talk to someone about it. Talk to a stranger, write about it, type it on a anon blog, but please don't bottle it up. I am here if you want to talk. This story is not meant to glorify ED's or trigger but rather illustrate the struggles of recovery and showcase the demons people with EDs and other mental illnesses have. Trigger Warning, Throughout the story I will reference these destructive behaviors so if you are in recovery I suggest you not read this if you can't handle the content. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I sat against a tree on the dew covered grass in the park, reading _Just Kids_ by Patti Smith. I've already read the book but I find myself yearning to relive the story of Patti and Robert. For a week now I have been itching to read _Just Kids_ but I waited until I found a place in Dallas. The apartment I found wasn't the best but it would do for now. I didn't stay much in the apartment other than sleeping. I normally would prefer the indoors but I didn't want to revel in the dorm sized housing that currently had no working air conditioner.

"We used to laugh at our small selves, saying that I was a bad girl trying to be good and that he was a good boy trying to be bad. Through the years these roles would reverse, then reverse again, until we came to accept our dual natures. We contained opposing principles, light and dark." - _Patti Smith, Just Kids. _I'd smile to myself as I reminisced on the events that led Patti and Robert to changes sound waves only to reemerge in dual sonancy. the little writings such as this in the book never ceased to cause my lips to twitch forming a happy expression across my face.

I brought my knees up my chest when I felt a vibration from my abdomen remind me that I hadn't eaten yet. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I placed my book between my legs as I threw the pack over my shoulder to put it on. I didn't really know where to go. I have only been in Dallas for three days and I still have no clue where the food joints were. Well, actually I did but I preferred the coffee shops and diners that reflected a more comforting inglenook/alternative feel as opposed to the modern styles that made me feel afraid of touching anything. Just yesterday I was left with no choice but to eat in this, I'd supposed you'd call it fancy (smancy), restaurant. A lot of the customers were dressed pretty great compared to me as I wore a knee cut long sleeved black dress accompanied with black tights and converse. I'm fairly certain most of the people thought I just came back from a funeral; I was given a complementary piece of pie and the waitresses, along with everyone else, gave me a sympathetic look. I did get a piece of pie for free so I guess it wasn't that bad. The only thing that bothered me to the core was feeling eyes on me while I ate. I hate, truly hate eating in front of people. Though I've come a couple step(s) ahead, I'd haven't managed to overcome gawking sensation of succumbing to my demons.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed some sort of gathering happening. It was some sort of bake sale/fair. There were many booths inside an auditorium. I went inside to get a better peek. The smell of sweets hit my nostrils full force. It was amazing. I didn't know which direction to go. I briefly remember the book in my hand when I heard it hit the floor. Before I got to reach for it someone else's hand picked it up. I came face to face with a man around my age with brunette hair and toned physique. He was the first to speak.

"Smells good doesn't it? The smell makes you forget everything else." the man said.

He extended his hand out to mine with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh sorry about that. My names Luke" Luke said.

I shook the strangers hand and felt a bad feeling form from the pit of my stomach. I noticed that he was staring at me for a while.

"Lilac" I said.

Luke handed me my book.

"Lilac is it? I've never met a Lilac before."

"Yeah, well thanks for the help I'm going to check out the pastries." I said pointing my thumb behind me. I already started backing away and left before he could say anything else. I gazed at the many stands filled with sweets. The main reason for the event I never did catch on; I was too busy eye fucking the food around me. I'm a sucker for anything sweet but a couple of them always won me over: honey, caramel, and chocolate. So naturally I sprinted towards the toffee.

"I'm Ruth. The toffee you're looking at is handmade. None of the store bought stuff." Ruth said. She looked about 60.

"You made this?" I asked her.

"Yes. I made it with the help of my granddaughter Sarah. You should meet her. Well she's somewhere around here." Ruth said.

"It's really lovely." I told her.

Ruth inclined her head closer to mine and beckoned me to lean in.

"Don't tell anyone else this. I want you to have this. It's my book. It's been passed on for generations."

"Thank you but I can't."

"Why can't you? Yes you can. Take it"

"Shouldn't you give this kind of stuff to family? What about Sarah?"

"Sarah is not like you or me. Please take the book. . . Sarah joined some cult. Their not to be trusted. The group that she joined are a bunch of bastards who intend harm to the supernatural."

I looked at Ruth questioningly. Then it hit me, she was talking about the Fellowship of the Sun. I only heard so much about the "church" but I heard enough to know that they were just religious fanatics seeking to put all their blame and fault on one common scape goat . . . vampires. Vampires only recently came out of the coffin some time ago but quickly they were thrown under the bus. Sure vampires have committed many atrocities but so have humans. A fact that the FOTS has yet to admit.

"Please."

"Okay. I will but what's in the book? And why me?"

"You'll find out once you find your amulet."

"What?"

Ruth shoved the book in my hands and held firmly only mine. She glanced at me, telling me to put it away. I placed the book into my satchel hidden underneath my shirt

"Well here you go sweetie."

Ruth gave me 2 mason jars of toffee with a smile on her face. Someone was watching us as I could see it through Ruth's sudden change in body language. Immediately I placed the jars inside my backpack. I looked back at Ruth to see she was looking at someone to my left.

"Hi, I'm Candice." Candice said. She was a typical southern blonde maiden. I noticed the way she eyed me; the look of pure disgust.

"Lilac." I told her. I could already tell she was going to say something that I wouldn't like.

"Does your mother know about this?" she motioned to my attire.

"How could you dye your hair this unholy color? Embrace what God has given you. And your piercings, you will regret them later on in life. Your body is a temple and you should polish it not degrade it-"

"My mother is dead, thank you very much. You shouldn't be too concerned with how I dress; it is my body after all. It does not affect you. If you don't like what you see you can just divert your eyes from my ghastly appearance."

"Hair should be within the spectrum of color that grows naturally. You're dishonoring God by changing harming your body like this."

"Well then, aren't we being a hypocrite. I guess since God said you can't change what he has given you, you should take off all that make up and bleach those highlights out."

Ruth spoke up in my defense saying "When I was a teenager I did all sorts of crazy things. I was on all sorts of drugs during that time. Woodstock was the place to be. One time I even joined a cult and I had to go through a beating to leave. I was so high then I didn't even know what I was getting into."

I had to stop myself from sneering at Candice. Ruth certainly lived a life.

"Your vile ways have tainted Ruth! Confess your sins and we shall rejoice in the name of God. Expel Satan from your life!"

Candice practically screamed that out. Suddenly everyone's attention was directed towards us. My gaydar when off when I first saw Candice; I could tell she was bi but favored girls. She was a practical religious fanatic disguising her true sexuality and pinning her against those who didn't follow her lead. I leaned in closer to her and gave her a curious look. At that moment she realized i figured out her secret. With my left hand I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward me. Then with my right hand I cupped her cheek. I brushed my lips against hers and then full on kissed her. With my tongue I forced her mouth open and clashed my tongue with hers. I quickly pulled away and said "All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on you! , dishonor on your cow!, dishonor on your whole family!". I heard Ruth giggle as I ran out of the place.

I kept running until I was at least 5 blocks away from the crazy scene. I squatted slightly placing my hand on my knees and couldn't resist laughing. I wiped a tear away from my eye. As much as it pained me to admit it, her words did sting but I did my best to brush it off. I spotted some boutiques ahead of me and decided to look around. I entered of the boutiques and it looked relatively nice though some of the clothes weren't exactly what I'd wear. I took out my phone and put my ear phones on as I gazed at the clothing. I graced my fingers along the hem of some shirts. I make my way towards the back of the shop. I hum along to "The Cave" by Mumford & Sons. I quietly sing "So come out of your cave walking on your hands / And see the world hanging upside down / You can understand dependence / When you know the maker's land"

I jump a bit when I feel a hand tap on my shoulder. I remove my earphones. I eye the woman in front of me with the big grin. She's a natural blonde and slender woman.

"Can I help you in any way?"

"I'm just looking."

I walked away from her and headed toward the dresses. i noticed out of the corner of my eye that she had followed me and stared.

"If I may ask what made you dye your hair purple?"

"I lost a bet." I lied.

"Well jokes on them, the color suits you."

"Thanks."

The blonde woman picked a black sundress with floral print on it.

"This would absolutely look lovely on you."

I eyed the dress and tried to contain my poker face. I felt something off about her. I decided I best make hast and leave.

"It does look beautiful but I'm on a tight budget right now. Maybe in a couple weeks I'll come back and buy it."

I turned to leave but the blonde woman kept talking.

"The sun will be down soon. Light is good. Do you need any help getting home? We ought to be precarious these days with vampires lurking around. What do you think of them?"

"Not much. I try not to judge a book by its cover."

"Don't underestimate them, they are dangerous creatures."

"I understand what you're saying but what isn't there to fear these days. Humans can be truly evil as well."

I started walking out of the shop and quickened my pace. Sometime during my sprinting I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't dare look back and started running. I van came towards me and I did my best to avoid the vehicle that was coming at me. My heart beat was above the roof. I didn't let myself think about anything else than escaping this situation. The eventually caught me after 20 minutes. The van blocked my way. Out of the van came Luke with a cloth in his hand. I've seen enough horror movies to know he was going to knock me out. He got me to inhale a bit of the anesthetic; I was still conscious but felt myself become a bit numb. I didn't think about the irony of the situation but rather if I could take him on. Another man came out and I continued to dodge their attempts but a 3rd person came. They kicked me and I fell to the ground hearing a crack. I ankle was now twisted. Soon I had my arms tied behind my back. I saw the blonde woman from the boutique approach us. Luke put the chloroform soaked cloth over my nose and I fell into a deep unconsciousness.

After that I found myself in and out of it. Some time when I was in the van I felt my body start to awaken once more. I heard the voices saying "She won't stay unconscious. She keeps waking up". I recognized one of the female voices saying "Than give her propofol". I was aware of the drug being stabbed with the syringe. If you're going to kidnap someone and inject an anesthetic you should at least try to learn how to properly inject them. I tried with futile success to observe my surrounding. I opened my heavy eyelids to see I was being dragged into a basement. I saw a cage and my thoughts came up blank. I saw a figure in the cage. They tossed me in the cage. I landed on my right side. My body still numb didn't feel the harsh impact the concrete floor had against my skin. I rolled over to my left and assumed fetal position. Before I blacked out once more I heard a male voice say "We brought you a snack."

**A/N: **

This chapter turned out to be much longer than I thought it would but alas I finished it. I actually made an outline for this story so that helped a lot. I wanted to make Lilac more relatable to people like me who suffer from depression. As I've said before there will be triggering content in future chapters. I was inspired by another fanfic "Destined" by hotmess4evr330 ( ) so check it out.

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I wasn't for certain how long I had been out. I was desperately wishing that everything that happened within the last 24 hours had just been a dream. I tried to reassure myself that I just fell asleep on the floor from exhaustion or that perhaps I fainted from lack of adequate food supplied to my body; that I fell on the floor and that the pain I felt was from the impact I was subjected to. Throughout my slumber I dreamt of the past events of the day that led me here; possibly my subconscious was trying to help me fool myself into thinking It was all a bad dream. When I woke up I felt a sharp pain on my side; the place where I was harshly thrown on the floor meeting my small frame. I continued to close my eyes despite being awake. Please let this be that i has officially hit psychosis.

God I wished I had those ruby shoes that Elphaba so derangedly sought after. If I had them then perhaps with a click I would be "home". Home is a place that never really existed for me. The shoes represented an unrequited love by those around her and if she had just maybe it could fill the void that had been created since the day she was born and aimlessly grew to consume her.

I finally allowed myself to process my surroundings. Still not moving an inch, my eyes wandered in my peripheral vision. There were boxes and several items in the area. It looked as the place was primarily used for storage. I tried getting up but my body protested. I grunted involuntarily at the twinging ache from my limbs. I managed to get myself to lie on my back with my legs outstretched. What the fuck. I ignored the pain and I arranged myself in a comfortable sitting position. I sat with my legs slightly extended but still close enough to use as dead weight to balance myself. This is when I noticed another figure in the cage with me. The man's words rang in my head "_We brought you a snack_". My heart beat quickened but I kept my cool. I slightly tilted my head to get a glimpse of a weapon I could use if needed.

"I am not going to hurt you." the voice said.

I had no reason to trust this man but I needed to gain his trust to my advantage. I didn't say anything to the man. I still couldn't make out his features since he was far off in a corner away from the florescent lighting. I could only see his outline. I bit my lip to remain passive. We remained like this for a minute. Suddenly the man was crouching in front of me. He was nothing short of beautiful. He was fairly pale, something attributed to him being a vampire. He wore all white attire no one else but him could pull off. His dark brown close cropped hair looked so soft as I found myself itching to grace my hand through it. His glaz eyes were undeniable hypnotic; I was drawn to them. I need to get my shit together_._I snapped myself out of my trance.

"You do realize there is a thing called personal space. Stay out of my bubble." I told him harshly.

I didn't like how close he was, it made me feel vulnerable. However, in the back of my mind I wanted him to come closer like white people almost kissing on a Nickolas Sparks movie adaptation book cover close. I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him away. When my hands came in contact with his chest I unknowingly also touched the bit of skin that was exposed from the top portion of his shirt that was unbuttoned. I knew vampires were relatively cold from my knowledge from being "dead" and all.. When my hands brushed against his skin it felt nice, more than nice. I didn't budge him one bit. Super strength, right.

"Fine" I said.

I put the palms of my hands against the concrete on either side of me and scooted away from the guy. That, however, didn't do anything as he assumed his former position. Really? I gave him a confused yet annoyed look. No matter how I tried to divert his eyes I once again got lost in his beautiful eyes. In his eyes, now a lovely sea green, I saw an endless pool of bewitchery.

"Relax. I will not hurt you child." he said.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Godric"

I noticed how he avoided my second question. Godric it's such a peculiar name yet illecebrous. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say something. He looked me over. It made me uneasy until I realized what he was gawking at. I was covered in bruises; all dark purple marks scattered along my exposed arms. What the fuck. I was embarrassed for some reason. I felt a rush of heat make way to my cheeks.

"What is your name child?" Godric said.

I hesitated for a moment. "Lilac."

"Why are you here Lilac?"

I liked the way he said my name. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are YOU here? I asked you first."

Godric tore his gaze away from mine for a split second. he looked back towards me.

"They would've taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

"You do realize these people are berserk and will do nothing short of having you meet the sun."

. . . Normally I stay away from looking someone in their eyes but my curiosity got the best of me. Godric just told me something that no vampire would say and told me, a complete stranger. He trusted me. He seemed puzzled as well at his confession. I had this effect on people, people were open to me, but I never would have guessed I affected vampire(s) as well; people have told me I came off as a genuine confidant. I looked into his eyes and witnessed the demons withering inside him.

"Oh my gosh . . . you want to meet the sun. Hear me out here; I am not going to chastise you about suicide, I'm not going to tell you that shouldn't kill yourself. I'm not going to tell you that you're being selfish in any way because I will only begin to comprehend your state of mind. 'Human beings are the most selfish species in this universe. You see, even when someone dies we weep, not for the sake of being sad, but mourn the fact that the person is not here to give us what they once were able to give. A sudden void in our adaptation causes us to despise the sacred, to blame the creation for the destruction, and to become so narcissistically self-absorbed that we're blinded to the love thereof'. It's your decision to make not mine. It matters not if you're a vampire, I'm sure that there is someone who truly cares about you. Just think about it okay? Please don't kill yourself, not for a day at least. Then if you still want to off yourself I won't be in your way. Things get better; at least that's what they say. 'Everything will be okay in the end; if it's not okay then it's not the end'. One thing I will not stand for is you dying for these bat shit crazy psychopaths. If you think you being some sort of sacrificial lamb is going to solve the issues between vampires and humans it won't. People will say things about your death and contort your words. They will say you were brainwashed while the fanatics rejoice in your demise and continue to use God's name in vain as they parade around the notion that vampires are the work of the devil. You know the saying?; a person is smart, people are erratic and paranoid. The fellowship of the sun is a fucking cult; they're no different from the Manson family. As a being we fear what we do not know, what we do not understand. Everyone has their demons, some of them darker than others but we all harbor them. I. WILL. NOT. LET YOU DIE FOR THEM."

He sat down next to me at a comfortable distance. He looked at me with an intense gaze and said "You have nothing to worry about Lilac. I've changed my mind."

I raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't my speech was it?" I said more to myself than to him. Whether I managed to change his mind with my oration or he simply found a thread to hold on to, I was glad.

"I'm not entirely sure why I am here for which reasons but I guess it's all the above. Damn fanatics. Delusional fuckers they are."

I realized I said more than I intended throughout our conversion. I am usually quite reserved only say the minimalist of conservative things. I blush and look away from him. I find myself uncomfortable again. I don't like his staring, it fuels my paranoia. I fidget uncomfortably. My mind starts racing; its too late now to stop my oncoming anxiety. "What I eat in private I wear in public" the motto echoes in my mind.. Great. Just great. "**I thought I told you not to eat**" Ana tells me. I desperately want to do a body check but I hold back. I know I have gained weight and I hate it. Breathe in, breathe out. I keep saying it but I'm still holding my breath. I stay still until I rub my right arm in an attempt to calm myself. I let out a shaky exhale of air after holding it in for some time.

I feel myself going crazy. I can feel an attack coming on. Of all other places why here? Why now? I hold back tears and steady my breathing in an attempt to keep my heart from racing. The last thing i needed was to pour out my emotions. Not now, Especially when I'm not alone.

"I'm fine" I tell Godric who has been watching me. But I'm not fine.

I think he knows I'm lying but he dismissed it.

"Lilac, may I ask you something?"

I nod.

"Why defend us?" Godric asked.

"Why not?" I chuckle.

He gives me a stern look. I shake my head.

"Why would you justify my existence and not encourage me to "off" myself as you say?"

"Um. Humans can be just as bad as vampires and vice versa. I mean look at Christopher Columbus was kind of like the world's first serial killer; he was overlooked and whitewashed by patriots, glamorized in fact. Cutting off hands, seems a tad harsh huh? Some people are hardened by events and turn cold while others are born cold. Not all people are born good but 'people who claim they're evil are usually no worse than the rest of us. It's people who claim that they're good, or anyway batter than the rest of us, that you have to be wary of.' Tell me how many vampires have actually had the choice to turn? Whether you'd like to admit it or not vampires still hold on to human beliefs. Deep down. 'In the end were all just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness.' Besides there is not much that i hate more that religious fanatics."

"2,000 years and I can still be surprised."

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never met a human like you before . . . or vampire like you."

My heart beat raced at his statement. I looked away. I cross patted the sides of my abdomen. My pack wasn't with me. I grunted.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen my bag? It's a black multi strap boy-scout looking bag."

I didn't wait for him to answer.

"They took it?"

"I'm afraid so."

Well just fucking great. I don't really care too much about the electronics I had within the bag. Books cost fucking money you know? I mean they could have at least left me with my books. Stupid heads.

**A/N:**

Finally! I know. I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter faster. I'm going to strike up a schedule of some sorts and do my best to stick to it. I love making references. If it becomes too much/annoying then please tell me. The first quote I referenced "humans are the most selfish . . .", I have no idea from whom it originated. The second "everything will be . . ." quote is disputed to have been from Paulo Coelho. The "people who claim . . ." is from _Wicked _by Gregory Maguire; I highly recommend it. _Wicked_ is one of my favorites. I've expressed my own personal views on the subjects in this chapter such as suicide and religion. I have no problem with whatever you worship as long as you don't go shoving it down everyone else's throat. As for suicide, I truly believe that it is not a selfish act. For someone to be in so much pain that they would rather end their life than go on says something. Please don't say that to someone who is suicidal. It just makes the individual feel worse. In a way I feel hypocritical saying these things. I attempted suicide and just for reference you can't understand someone who is depressed, it's more than regular sadness. Don't belittle someone's emotions. If any of you guys need to talk to someone I'm here. National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255. Eating Disorders Center: 1-888-236-1188

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Godric's demeanor suddenly changed. I looked at him bewildered. His whole body language changed within seconds. Where he was lax and clam he was now tense and alert. He stood now before me. I stood up as well still confused at his stance.

"Someone is coming. I believe it is Newlin-"

"And his posse. Every crazed maniac cult leader has a family."

I crossed my arms. The door to the basement creaked open and footsteps lead the way. Five people (one leader and four followers) came into view. Surprise surprise. I recognized four of them. Newlin, his wife Sarah, Candice, Luke, and another man I didn't know.

"Well I've seen you've acquainted Godric already. Such a shame. The lord has spared you. Be grateful you haven't died yet; I have a plan for." Steve Newlin said.

"You will pay for what you have done and repent!" Candice hissed.

"Settle down now Candice there will be much time for you two to catch up." Newlin hushed.

"Honey we are here to help you. Let the light guide you away from the darkness." Sarah stated.

I kept quiet and remained expressionless knowing that Newlin wanted to see me beg for mercy and crawl on my knees.

"Quiet I see. Mrs. Lilac, do you know why you are here? Well I'll tell you; I believe. . . I know you are confused but what you suffer from can be fixed. The lord said let there be Adam and Eve not Adelle and Eve. Your addiction to homosexuality can be cured but only if you beg God for forgiveness and let him in your life. Will you accept God into your life? You will choose heterosexuality." Steve interrogated.

I suppressed the urge to laugh at his insane claim.

"Answer the question fag." Candice barked.

"Are you serious?" I retorted.

"The fate of your redemption hangs before you and you question it. You have a chance to redeem yourself. Choose the light and turn your back on the darkness. You can be saved." Steve said.

"I'd rather burn in hell" I muttered. I didn't realize I said it out loud until it was too late.

"It seems you have spoken your decision. You will burn along with the vampire." Steve raged.

"I'm honored." I inserted.

I heard gasps throughout the room. I couldn't stop talking. My mind spoke before I had time to analyze my speech.

"The devil is in her" Candice insisted.

"Oh my lord." Sarah exclaimed.

"Evil resides within you." Newlin said unfazed.

"I beg to differ; the power of Christ compels me." I roared.

I grin from ear to ear, satisfied with myself even though I continue to dig a deeper hole for myself to plummet down.

"This is worse than I thought. I think she is possessed" Newlin stated.

"Should we perform an exorcism?" Candice said.

"Steve isn't this a bit harsh she is after all a child." Sarah begged.

"She is no child, she is morally corrupt. Think about it Sarah; if we can save her we can save everyone." Steve commented.

"Steve do you know anyone who could perform one?" Candice croaked.

"Bite me." I groaned.

"Oh I most certainly will not but maybe Godr-" Steve said.

"Maybe you should shove a tampon up your urethra! First of all if I was indeed possessed I would certainly have great strength and shiver at the name of God depending on what demon I have inside me but I don't. Second I highly doubt the whole church holy ground shit would work the same way. If I was a high end demon tell me why haven't I already killed you and escaped? Go, get holy water and throw it on me. See that I do not burn." I yelled.

"She how wicked she is? She's not only a fag but a devil worshipper and vampire sympathizer! Filthy fangbanger!" Candice ranted.

"I believe the word you are looking for is Satanist. Jesus don't you own a fucking dictionary?" I replied.

"Don't misuse the name of the LORD." Steve said.

"Hypocrisy! This church is a bunch of fucking hypocrisy. Hey why don't you take that stick and shove it up your ass. Then again that won't be much of a problem for you, will it Steve?" I raged.

"Shut your mouth you tramp!" Sarah said.

"It's alright Sarah. Soon she will be begging for forgiveness." Steve said.

"Lilac it's never too late to join us. Let yourself experience this for yourself. You can be saved. Let God into your life and he will protect you from these evils. Give it a chance." Luke pleaded.

I stared at look and gave him a look over. He is just as crazy as the rest of them. Such a shame, he could've been a great guy but now he is blindsided by his hatred that is masked by his faith.

"'One, two, three and four. The devil's knocking at your door. Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie. Start your life with your head held high. Now you're on your knees. With your head hung low. Big man tells you where to go. Tell 'em it's good. Tell 'em okay. Don't do a goddamn thing they say. Oh, Lord, heaven knows. We belong way down below. Oh, Lord, tell us so. We belong way down below'" I sing softly with my hands together as if in prayer. I stare at the appalled faces. They pushed me over the edge and I was going to make sure I mind fucked them. Apparently I'm a demonic whore from the depths of hell who flaunts promiscuity at every person and fucks every vampire within close mile radius. Sarah leaned into Steve and Candice clutched onto Luke who had remained quiet the whole time.

"Luke, take Sarah and Candice with you and go back with the other soldiers of the sun." Steve commanded.

"How sexist. Tell me why couldn't they have stayed? We could've had a tea party. I'll be the Mad Hatter and you can be-" I said.

"Shut up you evil whore of Satan." Steve yelled.

Luke escorted Sarah and Candice out of the basement leaving only Steve and his handyman. Godric was still frozen, he didn't say anything. All he did was watch my ongoing conversation with Newlin. I didn't mind his silence; it comforted me in a way. I think Godric knew I needed to say what I did. I actually almost forgot his presence throughout my vent. I was only reminded when Steve mentioned him.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch. You religious freaks take everything too controversial. Every heard of alternative rock ya filthy animal. Wait of course you haven't, rock music is Lucifer's lullaby. Do you even listen to Beyoncé? I mean she is the queen after all. FYI I'm not possessed douchebag, I just don't like you. Did you ever think that perhaps one's sexuality is not always confusion. There are no lakes of fire; they're here on earth. Listen here, my sexuality is mine not yours. Your homophobia makes me crack up at your obvious hypocritical comment. Normally I wouldn't care for opinions because that is just what it is, opinions. Tolerance is key. Sexuality is not a choice but a mere predisposition you're exposed to before you can even walk. Love is love; it has no boundaries. Someone said 'We are boxed in and labeled before we're ever able to speak who we believe we are or who we dream we'll become. Like drum beats forever changing their rhythm. We live today as someone we have not yet become yesterday. And in the night we only borrow pieces of who we are today to carry with us to tomorrow. Damn it I am whoever I am when I am it. Loving whoever you are when the stars shine. And whoever you'll be when the sun rises.' Beautiful huh?"

"It's disgusting-"Newlin started.

"Well so is your face but you know you can always wear a bag over your head."

"God will punish you for your sins!"

"My sins?! What about yours? What happened to 'thou shall not kill'?"

"That only applies to the children of God and you are no exception you're as bad as the vampires."

"Wow. You do realize you possess nearly all the deadly sins. Pride: you are playing God (deciding who lives and dies); Lust: you crave genocide of vampires and anyone else you don't like; Wrath:-"

"Gabe, open the cage and get her out. It seems like we need to teach Lilac here a lesson."

I take a couple steps back from them.

"Fine, come and get me. Why don't you get me yourself Steve? Afraid I'm going to bite?"

"Gabe, get the silver."

"Fag"

"What did you call me?"

"Doesn't sound so nice now does it? I know you heard me so why ask me to repeat myself. You are gay. Gay as can be. Gay as they come. You make all the gays look bad. I just might have liked you if it weren't for all this crazy nonsense."

"I am not gay."

"Sure, that's what all the closets say."

"I love my wife Sarah."

"You don't. Just because you're in a hetero relationship doesn't mean you're not gay. Besides, I mean she probably is having an affair. Oh my she is!" I laughed.

"Gabe, get her out now!"

"Well, well aren't we in a hurry. So who's your celeb man crush? I've gotta say I love Tom Hiddleston. He is just the essence of beauty. What about Zachary Quint? I find him attractive but I prefer Ian Somerhalder."

"You have a foul mouth whore" Gabe intervened.

"Whore? That's no way to talk to a lady. So who's my pimp huh? Wait don't tell me it's Lucifer. Tell me, am I the whore who injects or ingests? I frankly think of myself of as either or and possibly both."

Steve left and came back with a gun in his hands.

"Go ahead shoot." I said steadying myself. I cocked my right hand up and made a gun shape and pulled the trigger. Steve fired a shot but he didn't hit me. I hear Godric groan in pain and turn to look at him. Steve shot him in his left arm with a silver bullet. Godric was bleeding through his shirt but he kept his face blank despite the pain he was in. Gabe opened the cage's door and made a motion to get me. Godric appeared in front of me in and shielded me from him. He hissed at Gabe who wasn't sure what to do. Gabe was now fearful seeing that despite the bullet Godric taken it didn't render him defenseless.

"Don't Touch. Her." Godric growled.

"Don't try anything vampire. What's so special about her that you'd want to protect her?" Steve said pointing the gun at Godric.

"Don't hurt her." Godric demanded.

Gabe came back with silver in his hands intended for Godric.

"You've betrayed your own race Lilac and for that you must pay. Either you get out of the cage or Godric gets it." Steve said.

Godric grabbed my left hand with his and had us take a couple steps back. He was still bleeding and from what it looked like he hadn't feed in a while. The bullet was still in him and wasn't healing. I couldn't see much with Godric in front of me but I could tell something was going to happen. A silver net was thrown over him causing welts and blood to ooze from where it touched. Godric was in pain and I knew it was taking him a lot to hold back from reacting to the pain; he groaned and hissed but nothing more. Gabe tried to grab me but I fought him off. I slapped him hard against his face and scratched at his skin causing it to bleed as well. Then I heard the click of the gun.

"This would be much easier if you didn't fight it. Get over here or the vampire gets it?" Steve demanded.

There was no point in giving sass. I knew damn well he was planning to kill Godric either way but I didn't want Godric to suffer. I knew he could get out of this given the chance and that's what I was going to do.

**A/N:**

The first quote/reference is from _Heaven Knows_ by The Pretty Reckless. The second quote is from Angel Haze's freestyle version of _Same Love_; the song is really amazing. I had a bad headache earlier so that is why I didn't publish this earlier in the morning. I'm doing my best to update daily if not 3-4 times a week. Hope you enjoy.

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Only for you Steve, your cliché remarks are giving me a headache." I confessed dryly.

Everything seemed to slow down. I was still standing behind Godric. He turned around to meet my gaze. He eyes darkened a bit, they were no longer the glasz eyes. His face was inches from mine. I found myself staring at his features. I could tell he was clenching his jaw. His facial features were neither too strong nor soft but a perfect combination of the two. My eyes darted towards his dusty pink lips; I loved his cupids bow. Sure he was attractive but even if, it would only be me in the end. I feel embarrassed; here I am gawking at the man while he stands before me. I feel uneasy around him, more so when he is in my bubble. Despite the tension I feel I highly doubt Godric would feel the same way. He could do better, with someone of his kind and much prettier.

"You don't have to do this. I will be fine." Godric said unfazed.

I glanced at his still bleeding arm and raised an eyebrow; silently saying "Are you sure?" Godric seemed to understand what I meant to say. I tried to move around Godric who was blocking my way. I didn't even take a full step before he moved in the direction where I was heading to causing me to bump into in. I was only an inch or so shorter than him so I came in contact with his chest due to me lowering my head. My face hit his cool skin that was exposed from the unbuttoned portion of his shirt. His skin felt wonderful like velvet and the coldness of him didn't bother me. When I bumped into him I felt his body tense under my touch. I shielded my face from his mainly due to my raging hormones attributed to being a teenager.

I stepped back away from him. I didn't realize he grabbed my wrist until I felt a slight pressure. I never liked it when people touched me but this bothered me on another level I didn't comprehend. "I'm just one human; weak in your eyes. We will probably never see each other again. So use this chance to get out of here while you can. I'll be fine." I whispered harshly to him. I looked down at my hand and he let go. This time he let me go to Steve, reluctantly. I somewhat regret what I said. I don't know why I said it but I meant it. It was true, he would just be one of the many people to pass me by throughout my life and that's it. Besides, one of us might as well escape. As I walked out of the silver cage Steve slapped me. I didn't react at all, I just stood there. You know it's weird when people say they have out of body experiences; when they feel themselves spiritually void of their physical body and watch everything happening around them like they're in a movie theater, only that plays an unfamiliar film projecting from air but you don't know how to leave. You can't leave; there are no doors, just a room with a screen. I was use to this feeling along with a mixture of derealization; I welcomed it. It was an experience I craved to escape the world of reality and dive into the world of fantasy. I had drowned out all of what Steve was saying, merely focusing on myself. They led me to a separate room within the basement. I dared not to think the worst but my mind decided to run over possible scenarios. My mind began to race the agonizing synopses. I had seen enough movies/tv shows to know nothing good would come out of this.

I remember watching an episode of The Walking Dead where Maggie and Glenn got kidnapped. How Maggie was forced to remove her shirt in a dehumanized act of control. My heart sped up at the perturbed thought that maybe I would be subjected to the same. The one thing I feared the most was past events repeating themselves. The bare concept of being in a compromising position in which you're rendered powerless is a fear most have while others gingerly accept submission. I wouldn't be able to go through it again, not again. I could barely think about it without going into a panic attack. I wasn't as fearful of Steve as I was of Gabe. I detested the way he looked at me; it made me feel dirty. My breathing became shallow. I became little; I tried to make myself disappear. My face was once again acquainted with the ground. I tried to get up when I felt something hit my stomach repeatedly. I covered my abdomen with one hand while clutching at the skin where my heart was; I scraped the tender skin until it burned then moved onto my collarbone.

Now there were two forces of hurt. Both Steve and Gabe kicked at me wherever they could. Everything around me was spinning. I didn't hear anything but muffles sounds thrashing around me and the sound of my breathing and heart rate. This went on for a while but I didn't know exactly how long. I listened to the muffled sounds of sonances. I turned my head to get a better view. Steve was leaving the room; I couldn't breathe. My lungs froze and held onto their stance causing my heart to ache. I hated the man but I had comfort knowing I wasn't alone with Gabe. I got up from my position and scooted myself as far away as possible. Gabe went to the close the door and my heart stopped. There was no doubt in my mind Steve left me without regards of returning any time soon. My hands proceeded to shake uncontrollably. Gabe was talking but I couldn't hear a single word he said.

I stood up and leaned against the wall behind me. I was gasping for air. I couldn't think straight and my vision started to blur. Gabe was now in front of me; surly staring at me which made my hands twitch. Gabe grabbed me by my shoulders and then slapped me making me swoon from the impact. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in. I had a sharp intake of breath and whimpered. As his hands started to roam my body, I snapped. My senses started coming back to me. I bumped my head into his and hard. With my elbow I hit him against his neck, making him struggle for air as I did.

As Gabe struggled to breathe I kicked him in his groin. I started to walk away when Gabe took a hold of my ankle. Then he somehow got back on his feet and cornered me. I started to punch his head; furiously bashing it in. I thank Heather from _Rock of love_ for this technique. At this point I didn't care if this scum bag died of blunt force trauma from my blows to his head. In the far distance in my mind I heard something. I had heard Godric; he growled vociferously causing the sound of him to echo. I fell with my back to the floor still trying to take it all in. I saw Godric before me holding Gabe by the neck; in seconds he snapped Gabe's neck. I gulped unsure of what to do or say. Godric stretched out his hand and after a couple seconds I accepted it and he helped me up on my feet.

He placed his hand against my back and looked me over as if he looking for bruises and such. He led me out of the room to the main floor of the basement, leaving Gabe's lifeless corpse. I looked at Godric's eyes which had turned black. I'm not going to lie; the look in his eyes frightened me. However, still with the look of death in his eyes he did not strike at me. Perhaps he was saving me for later, to be his pet maybe. Though as weak as I was compared to him I wouldn't allow myself to die at the hands of another other than myself. I could off myself without anyone's help; I wouldn't let anyone kill me besides me. Then again, why the hell would he take me as a pet? I'm a far cry from anything remotely beautiful. I'm not even worthy of being a pet. I would just be a blood bag for one sole meal, disposable.

I wonder how the hell he was able to get to me. The last time I checked he was still in trapped in the silver cage. I tried to look over his shoulder but lost balance. Godric caught me by my waist and I grunted. Past me I saw the cage torn open and the door lying on the floor. I cursed under by breath as Godric steadied me upright. I was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"You're hurt?" Godric said more than asked.

"I'm not the one bleeding out here." I told him.

I tried to get away from his grasp but he held on tighter to me. I shoved my hand against his chest. He cupped my chin but I slapped at his hand. He didn't let go immediately but he did eventually. He face changed and I regretted doing that. He looked hurt. My head bobbled against him. My body was still pumping adrenaline but as I became self-aware I was in tune to some of the injuries I sustained; my adrenaline rush thus slowly wearing off. It wasn't that I felt pain but discomfort and disoriented. My face met his bloodied arm. Soon the right side of my face was covered in his blood; with my upper right hand I tried to take it off but ended up smearing it. Godric was still bleeding, he still hadn't healed.

"Godric?" I asked, brushing away a couple strands of hair covered in blood. I felt oddly uncomfortable this close to him. I didn't want to rely on anyone and stubborn as can be. I did my best to hold myself up. My sides were sore and I think some of my ribs were broken but I didn't tell Godric. He didn't need to know, like a said a person passing by. If I got out of here then I might go to the hospital.

"Lilac?" he replied while still holding my form upright.

"I know how some stuff works. For instance I know you're not healing because you haven't fed. " I told him, "I, I'm offering you my blood. Then I can say I donated blood um." I exposed my neck to him.

"No" Godric said with a stern look upon his face. His eyebrows furrowed above his narrowed eyes at me.

"It's the least I can do. Please. Godric. You need it more than I do."

Godric stayed quiet for a while contemplating my offer. He sighed then looked me in the eye.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

He let his fangs draw. This time I had a closer look at them. They look undeniably sharp. I placed my hand on either side of his chest. With his right hand, Godric pulled me in closer to him. Godric cupped my neck with his left hand and positioned it to the left side. Godric's lips collided against my neck. I felt my whole body erupt in horripilation. I stood with my stiffened muscles. He kissed my neck before biting it. It stung at first and I clutched to his shirt. After a while the pain subsided and Godric continued to drink from me. It was weird, feeling the life sustaining liquid leave my body and enter his. It was a good weird though. Once his was done he lapped my neck making sure none of my blood was left to waste. The whole experience was something. I'm embarrassed to say that I was aroused and even more so hoping Godric didn't know.

He drew his face back to meet mine. He looked different, as if in awe of some sorts of possibly due to him feeding; his eyes seemed to shine clear through. You hear that? That's sound of common sense leave my body. He pricked his finger and smeared his blood on the bite marks that then healed instantly. Everything about this man seemed erotic. We were then interrupted by two blondes; a man and a woman to be precise. The woman appeared first.

"Godric, thank God you're all right. I'm Sookie, Eric sent me to get you." Sookie said.

Then the man whom I assume is Eric appeared. He was gripping to another man's collar. The man seems unconscious as the guy I think is Eric drop him to the floor. He was quite tall. In a way he reminded me of Andre the giant. I stepped away from Godric; he turned to look at me but redirected his attention at the Norse looking god. I etched closer toward Sookie.

Godric: [to Eric] You are a fool for sending humans after me.

Eric Northman: I had no choice. These savages... they seek to destroy you.

Godric: I am aware of what they have planned.

[to Sookie, about Hugo]

Godric: This one betrayed you.

Sookie Stackhouse: He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us.

Eric Northman: [to Godric] How long has it been since you fed?

Godric: I require very little blood anymore.

[an alarm sounds in the church]

Godric: Save the human.

[to Sookie]

Godric: Go with him.

Eric Northman: I am not leaving your side until you are...

Godric: I can take care of myself.

Sookie Stackhouse: Come on! We have to go.

Godric: Spill no blood on your way out. Go!

I wasn't sure if he meant for me to go too so I just followed after them. Suddenly Godric was in front of me holding my hand.

"You are to stay at my side." He commanded.

My heart fluttered and my cheeks turned the shade of a light rose. Godric still held my hand as he led us out of the basement. My legs felt heavy, the feeling was familiar. We arrived at the main church floor level and things were insane.

"Stay here until I come back for you," Godric said.

His demand made me a tad angry. I wasn't that weak and I could certainly fend for myself. I just wanted to get out of there. I felt awkward around Godric and everyone else but especially him. If I could somehow make it out of here going undetected I wouldn't have to worry about seeing Godric or anyone else again for that matter. I could go back to my shitty apartment and put this all behind me; pretend this never happened. I started walking towards the other people there. It would be hard to leave without being noticed because of my hair. I did my best to blend in with the other crazies.

I ventured into another room. They looked like they were going to have some sleepover. There were sleeping bags among other stuff. I searched for a sweater with a hoodie and thankfully found one. I also acquired a beanie that was left on the floor of the church. I bent forward, letting my hair fall over and put it into the beanie and put the sweater on while lightly putting the hoodie over my head. I went back to the service room where everyone was. I didn't get too far before all hell broke loose.

**A/N:** I think this is the longest chapter so far. High fives to everyone who notice my Supernatural reference in the last sentence. I'm on S2E22 so far; I still have a lot to go till I'm caught up with the current season.

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

(Read A/N before you continue to read this. I will not put TW anymore)

"You see?, Just as our lord, our savior, was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" Newlin said, hovering over Eric who was lying down with silver holding him down.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you people listen to him?" Sookie exclaimed while she herself was being held back by Steve's followers. That's what I've been saying that since the beginning.

"I...I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girl's as well." Eric muttered, through the silver cutting at his throat. Eric didn't strike me as the caring type let alone selfless. Eric must have a lot of love for Godric and Sookie.

"That's noble, but she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race; the human race. She hardly deserves mercy. Maybe we should tie her to you, so you can meet the sun together. Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely." Newlin mockingly said. this wasn't the first time Newlin said this. I assume that if certain things wouldn't have taken place I would've gone down that road.

When Newlin was descending from the steps, screams were heard just outside the doors of the church; screams from humans.

"Sookie!" a man appearing to be in his thirties exclaimed, bursting through the doors; he was ghostly white with dark brunette hair. From the looks of it he was Sookie's lover or close friend.

"One more step, vampire, and the girl dies." Newlin inwardly threatened the man who was clearly a vampire. Newlin held a gun in front of Sookie threatening to shoot her. Which goes without saying that Steve was now losing the upper hand, there being now 3 vampires within the confounds of the church. With the gun he had he would really not be able to shot anyone since before he would blink he could be dead and even if he managed to kill one he wouldn't be able to do it again.

Godric is 2,000 years old; I don't know how that slipped my mind. I can't believe he is that old; he is a walking history book. It fascinates me knowing that he lived and experienced so much. I would give anything to have been around to witness Frida Kahlo's life unfold, met Freddie Mercury, watch TRHPS the day it came out in theaters, and met some of the greatest people who were troubled such as Marilyn and Kurt. From what I know about vampires the older they get the stronger they get. I doubt Newlin would be able to kill him unless he was either Buffy the vampire slayer or Blade.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die. Let her go now." the vampire demanded. He clearly was protective of her despite being somewhat outnumbered by Steve's followers, who I may add had lots of silver and weapons.

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend." Steve said to his apparent "soldiers" who were mere religious fanatics who joined a fucking cult and too stupid to realize it. One of them already had silver in their hands. Luke was given the silver and remained dumbfounded.

"Don't. He's done nothing to you." Sookie pleaded. I've never been the one to be an extrovert so watching, observing people was something I've always done. The way that Sookie looked at him gave it away; he was her boyfriend. Even from where I was standing I could see that her pupils were dilated and it wasn't solely from fear. The whole scene appeared to be a fucking novella; one I might add wasn't that bad. It was kind of entertaining. However, I would prefer if I wasn't in it though. Sookie reminded me of the classic sexual napalm; one such as Marilyn with Kennedy and Winona with Johnny.

"Sookie, I will be fine." The vampire said comforting Sookie.

"Newlin!" a blonde man on the sidelines yelled. He shot Newlin though not with an actual gun, a paint ball gun. He shot Newlin's hand that was holding the gun. "Let her go, fuckwad!" the man said. I got a better look at him this time. I examined his facial features, he looked eerily familiar. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. However, what struck me was his aura. I looked back at Sookie and realized that was her brother. He couldn't be a cousin because of how he appeared to be the big brother protecting his little sister, and their uncanny similarities. Newlin cried out as the guy shot him again, this time at his forehead. Everyone around seemed shocked which seems redundant since 1) it was just a paint ball gun, 2) what would you expect?

Sookie's boyfriend saw this as a chance to get to her. He pushed the men that were holding her to the side sending them to fall on their backs.

"Ah! Ow!" Steve grunted, "Son of a bitch!"

"Sookie." The vampire questioned her as she ran up to Eric and relieved him from the silver that was tying him down.

"Let's go." Sookie said. Eric on the other hand decided to stick around. He grabbed Newlin by his neck and threw him against the steps. Eric was furious and I couldn't blame him. I sort of forgot what I was doing and I really wanted to see how this would unfold.

"Eric, do not kill him." Sookie yelled at Eric. You know if it wasn't for the fact that I'm also in this mess I would enjoy watching this unravel; I want to get the hell out of there but. Though I would prefer Eric to kill him right now wasn't the time and it would certainly backfire. In the back of my mind I secretly wished he would kill him despite the consequences.

"Kill him. Kill the motherfucker!" Sookie's brother shouted. I chuckled to myself causing others to glance my way. Well it was funny in retrospect. I was really loving her brother right now. If I left right now I know this would bother me later on. I looked up to where his was and scurried towards him. I noticed there were three "soldiers" holding him back. With everything going on I was able to retrieve the gun Newlin dropped on the floor without being detected since everyone else was too preoccupied letting their eyes wander to the drama.

It's not much that I wanted to, not saying that I didn't want to help the guy, but if I didn't I would never let myself down for this if I didn't follow through. Sure, if you look at this just as any other situation then it's just meh compared to everything else seen or heard before but if you really look into it you see that Newlin is willing to kill those that are in his way and those who don't occupy his "moral" standards of conservative bullshit. I was fucking kidnapped just because I look at things differently and I won't fucking conform to their abstract ideals that I refuse to rectify. A good number, a far too many I may say, of people are omitting and ostracizing the acts committed by TFOS in an attempt to deemphasize what's really going on. Sadly many on the people here are too oblivious they are genuinely part of a cult while the others who know turn a blind eye. I was put in a fucking cage for fucks sake and treated as, I won't say animal because I wouldn't even treat animals this way, second class citizens. One thing I may note is that this whole church is predominately white with little to no people of color. I mean Steve is like the Governor, the Govenor wasn't a puss though, from _The Walking Dead._ He did the one thing no one should ever do: he went full Shane, never go full Shane. Then everyone else is Andrea; they're going to realize the shit they're in when it's too late.

"Hey guys," I said shaking while thinking of something to make me cry. "We have a bit of a situation. There are vampires outside the church. I was just out there and there was a whole bunch of them." I crossed my arms over my chest and let the tears fall.

"Oh shit." One of them said. "What are we going to do?" the second one asked. "Well for starters go out there and make sure none get inside. Shoot them" I cried. "Are you sure?" the third one asked.

"I sure as hell damn sure now if you don't get out there and control the situation before it gets worse we will all be cattle!" I mumbled. I got impatient and just kicked one in the groin and hit him with the gun knocking him out. I repeated my last action when one tried to tackle me down. Meanwhile Sookie's brother took care of the last guy.

"That was amazing. Thank you. I'm Jason by the way." Jason said. "I'm gonna take a wild guess here, you're not with the fellowship are you?"

I shook my head while wiping away the tears from my face. "Lilac"

"That's a nice name. Thank you again. We need to get out of here but first I need to make sure my sister gets out. I can show you the way out though and once you get outside I think you should drive out of here as fast as possible. The car is parked not too far from here; it's parked on the lawn. It kinda looks like a jeep or a cart." Jason said handing me keys, presumably to his vehicle. We both looked towards the commotion going on.

"Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die." Newlin said.

"Psycho bitch" I muttered putting the keys in my pocket. All of a sudden there was rumbling. I looked at Jason as we both backed up trying to find the source of it. A whole coterie of vampires came through the church doors.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't"

Stan: Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father.

Sookie Stackhouse: Oh god, no.

Steve Newlin: Murderer!

Stan: [_to the other vamps_] Destroy them. all of them.

Godric: [_on the podium_] Enough! You came for me, I assume. Underlings?

Stan: Yes, sheriff.

Godric: These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?

Steve Newlin: [_seething_] I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me.

Godric: I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it.

[_to the armed congregation_]

Godric: [_grabs Steve by his collar and hoists him up_] Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?

[_met with silence_]

Godric: That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now.

Sookie Stackhouse: Oh, thank god. Bill?

Bill Compton: It's alright. You're safe now.

People started to leave the church, still wide eyed at what perspired. I was still in awe as well. Godric was like Rhode Island on the colonial days and quite frankly reminded me of John Lennon's _Imagine_. I loved his oration it sucks that no one else seemed moved by it. Seeing him up there ignited my bones. I managed to get within a couple feet of the exit while Jason went to Sookie. Luke was in disbelief and trudged to the door. I didn't trust Luke and I had a bad feeling about him just leaving freely like that.

Newlin: Please, don't leave me.

[_groans_]

Godric: I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours.

While Godric spoke to his underling I started to leave the church. It was dark outside and then I remembered my bag. Fuck. I guess I would have to make do without it because I wasn't going back in there. My bag contained the majority if not all my belongings. I didn't take more than a couple steps outside when Eric appeared in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric said.

"Why would you like to know?" I retorted, crossing my arms. I began to walk away from him when he popped in front of me; he startled me.

"Answer the question."

I mimicked him in response and ran even though that was useless. He caught up with me. I didn't like where this was going. "Stop following me" I muttered. Eric picked me up and threw me over his back. "I believe we are not done talking," Eric said. I started to panic. Two of my fears merged together and combined into a superphobia of sorts. I wasn't someone for physical contact; I don't like being touched. At all. After my encounter with Gabe this only made my current state of mind fumble from derealization to a psychotic breakdown. I was tired and emotionally drained. I hated that he held me; it would mean he knew how much I weighed. As it is I was fixated on how the sweater I was wearing fit me a tad to my dismay; I hated that the size of the sweater was not loose enough prompting me to think of possible solutions for the situation. I would either go on a diet, fast, or exercise to the extreme but of course I would do two of them to the excess or all three to the point of hospitalization. I was content knowing I would possibly be sent to the hospital; it gave me a sense of relief knowing that: I was thin enough to cause concern, I accomplished perfection, I was in control, I was perfecting my emptiness; knowing that even though I hated myself, looking at the shadow of myself in was less infuriating because the reflection of myself hurts more.

I still had the gun with me. I kicked at Eric's groin as hard I could have. As Eric fell to the ground I twisted his arm in a certain way so when he fell on his side he dislocated his shoulder. I took out the gun and shot at both of his knees to buy me time. I ignored his comments and ran into the woods. The church was pretty far out in a secluded area. I climbed up a tree and reached its highest peak. I rested on the branch still clutching the gun. I sat with my left leg dangling and my right with my knee pointing up. I tried to steady my breathing but I couldn't. I was breathing shallow and I broke down.

**A/N:** So I have decided to no longer put TW signs because if I am to truly embody Lilac's mental illnesses I can't put it in just one measly paragraph; I need to illustrate the darkness within her and in order to do that I must write her demons. I will put a trigger warning in the story info and rewrite the premise. On other news, I cannot wait until October for TWD.

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

One thing that I should say is Ironic or rather the horrid coincidence of bad timing is that I hate crying. I don't cry often, rarely I do. I think I was never really meant to be that kind of person; that person who allows themselves to cry, to feel anything other than angst; dripping from my veins that course through the depressing numbness of feeling not quite alive. Growing up, there was a lot to cry about but I didn't dare to shed a tear. It isn't much that I want to cry but now I can't, at least when I think I should or when I desperately need to. I only ever cry when the demons in my head drown me in emotions and leave me to gasp for air when they themselves can swim to the farthest deeps of my being; they infiltrate my soul and let the darkness consume me.

I desperately want to say that past events led me to become this way, while that is true as what the psychologists say are the reasons why a person is the way they are, I still believe that I would've still felt this way; a part of me was meant to feel this way. I turned to the darkest corners of life in hopes of achieving total numbness to forget or perhaps recreate myself. I've done just about every chemical I could get my hands on. My favorite was and is pills, preferably pain killers; I'm like Gregory House with his Vicodin. People say "it's in your head", how redundant does that sound; well of course it is. However, just as you tell someone with a brain tumor "the tumor is all in your head" you just tell them where the source of their problem is but you don't bother to help fix it, instead you deny their diagnosis and create a circle composed of shattered glass around them.

Perhaps the reason why I return to Ana is because she is the only constant in my life. She's always been there when everyone else has left. I know I will die but I've accepted that a long time ago. I don't mind dying, at least I would be thin and in death the horrendous vessel I once lived in would no longer pester me because I would be a ghost; and in ghost form I would stay thin.

It's weird… never knowing what it's like to hear silence, my mind is always racing with a vast universe of thoughts whispering in my head. I wish for just once that the voices in my head would cease and offer me peace.

I want and desire silence.

. . .

I hear voices from down below and hope it is nothing, although I know it isn't nothing. Is it too much to ask for some time to myself? I swear if it's Eric I won't hesitate to shoot at him again; I still have enough bullets to render him defenseless for a couple minutes. I heard a conversation going on below.

Sookie: Eric!

[Eric speaking but not audible for Lilac to hear]

Jason: Well you must have done somethin' to make her shoot at you.

Godric: [_warning_] Eric.

Sookie: Godric I think it's best if you don't go up there. She's probably frightened thanks to Eric.

Like hell I didn't want him to come up here. I want to be alone. It wasn't Eric who scared me but what he did that triggered me. I don't want Godric to see me like this; I don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't like being vulnerable.

Eric: Little fucking bitc-

"Well guess what? Bitches get shit done." I yelled to Eric. I gripped tighter to the gun in my hand. I look back at the gun and hush the thoughts in my head.

I heard what I assumed was Eric getting slapped by Sookie. I chuckled softly. I lightly waved the gun around as I tried to contain my laughter. I heard a whoosh around me. I turned my head back and I saw Godric beside me. I jumped at his sudden appearance. "What the fuck?"

"Lilac, are you alright?" Godric said while trying to grab my hand which I then swatted away.

"You really shouldn't do that; I could've fallen off the branch, don't do that to me. Shouldn't you be gone already?" I asked bitterly.

"I wouldn't have let that happen and I will not leave until I know that you are safe."

"You should go, what time is it?, you know before you burn up like Mary Winchester."

I hoped that he couldn't tell just a minute ago I was balling my eyes out but he most likely did; my eyes were red and strained from my sobbing. I kept my face away from him looking in the opposite direction. I'm too ashamed to show my face.

"Lilac, I apologize for anything Eric has done."

I bit my bottom lip to conceal the sly smile that quickly disappeared and reemerged with a grimace plastered on my face as I shook my head. "I'm, fine." I not. I shakily exhale. I blink the tears that are fighting their way through. Godric pulled me into a hug as he placed me on his lap and held me tight. I didn't know what to think of Godric's embrace; it was surprising and oddly nice of him. I had my head in the crook of his neck, my arms encircled around his neck, and I couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort; I remained tense and fought the urge to cry a river. I felt both console and misery at the moment; now Godric knew how fat I was. The scale said underweight but the reflection says overweight. I'm mortified that Godric knows now. Even though I logically knew I weighed like a feather, thanks to vampire perks, to him I imagined my body crushing his legs. I tried to have my weight on the branch but Godric didn't let me move much. I handed Godric the gun and he disposed of it.

"Any more time up here and I might have a panic attack. I'm afraid of heights."

I know how stupid it sounds. The girl who's afraid of heights climbs the tree. It's hypocritical but isn't just about everyone? I'm scarred of someone hurting me yet I have the strength to put a razor against my skin. I tell everyone else suicide isn't the answer to their problems yet here I am; a double digit offender who tried to off themself. I tell people they're beautiful but yet I can't even stand to look at my own shadow. I can take care of others but not myself. I encourage recovery but I am a far cry from even beginning to consider it myself. I'm a walking contradiction. Godric is too good for this, for me. I tried to resume to my previous spot but Godric prevented me from doing so.

"You do not need to climb down."

"But how will I get-"

Before I could register what was happening, Godric held me bridal style and flew us down; at least that what I think he did. If he had jumped I would've felt the vibration from the impact to the ground; at least that's what I thought. As Godric set me down I clung to my sweater and stared aimlessly at the ground. I drove myself paranoid thinking everyone heard our talk when in fact on Eric had, which offered me solace. Even as I gazed at the ground beneath my feet I could tell Eric was giving me a cold stare. Everyone else was already leaving. I made way to go as well but Godric stopped me.

"Lilac, I would like for you to come back with me to my nest."

I shifted my weight to the side while I crossed my left leg behind my right; tugging at my pants with my shoe. Why would he want me there? Maybe to drain me on my life sustaining blood. He wouldn't be the only one there from the sound of it.

"I think I'll pass if that's okay."

"Please."

I began to shiver my right leg. "Like a vampire coven?"

"Yes, something like that but not quite. There will be humans there as well. It is a welcome back for my safe return."

"Okay."

I didn't know where the hell I was and I didn't want to risk going home this late at night considering what I witnessed. Godric walked us to a black limousine; it looked like something Hollywood starlets would ride in to the red carpet. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my sweater; clenching my fists from nervousness. Godric opened the door for me; I didn't particularly like sitting away from the door so I moved as close as I could to the door at my right. Godric sat next to me at my left, Eric was seated in front of us on the right as Sookie and Bill sat directly across from us. I caught Eric glancing my way and then he redirected his attention to Godric who I assume gave him a look back or said something couldn't hear. I kept my gaze fixated on the window although nothing was visible much through the dark tint and dim lighting outside.

After some time we pulled up to a driveway. Holly shit. As we got out of the limo I noticed the massive building that clearly wasn't a house but a mansion of sorts. It was marvelous. It wasn't something I could see myself ever living in but it was undeniably grand. Godric took me my hand and led me into the place. The house/mansion/whatever was first class. However, I didn't dwell too much on the pretty décor as I saw vampires staring. Their eyes made me uneasy. It didn't help that there was a good number of eyeballs protruding from not only vampires but humans I supposed. Then I saw some of them whispering and looking in my direction. I couldn't help but scowl. Maybe I was being my usual paranoid self. Maybe they were actually looking at Sookie who was behind me. She is pretty after all. Or maybe Jason, he is handsome. As we made our way into another area or room in Godric's nest, I still felt eyes on me. My eyes started to water from the many people glaring at me. I couldn't handle all the pair of eyes looking; it didn't matter if they were looking at me or someone else. There were too many people here. Who was I kidding, they were staring at me. I could hear what they were saying.

"She's really fat."... "Worthless bloodbag"... "Whore"… "She's too fat to have an eating disorder"… "Why the hell did Godric bring her here"… "Why do humans let themselves get this fat"… "She shouldn't be wearing that"… "He could do way better than her"… "Look at what she's wearing"… "She needs to eat a fucking sandwich"… "Anorexic."… "Maybe if you throw her a hamburger,"… "She wouldn't taste any good anyway"… "She doesn't eat and she's still ugly"… "She'll probably be dead by tomorrow"

I had enough of the voices. "I need to use the bathroom" I blurted. Great, just great. Why the fuck did I have to say that out loud. The human needs to go pee. Shit.

"It's down the hallway the first door at your left. I will be here attending to some matters. I will be speaking to some of the vampires in the room. If you need anything I'll be right here."

I nearly ran to the restroom. I harshly shut the door behind me and scampered to lock it. I stumbled to the sink and ran semi warm water. I splashed my face with the water; rubbing my face with the water to disguise my tears. I didn't want to think, I don't want to think. I leaned against the vanity and let my body slump to the floor. I clutched my knees and closed my eyes. I solely focused on one thing, one thing that soothed me.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed / When you get what you want, but not what you need / When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep / Stuck in reverse / And the tears come streaming down your face / When you lose something you can't replace / When you love someone, but it goes to waste / Could it be worse? / Lights will guide you home / And ignite your bones / I will try to fix you / High up above or down below / When you're too in love to let it go / But if you never try you'll never know / Just what you're worth / Lights will guide you home / And ignite your bones / I will try to fix you / Tears stream down your face / When you lose something you cannot replace / Tears stream down your face and I / Tears stream down your face / I promise you I will learn from my mistakes / Tears stream down your face and I / Lights will guide you home / And ignite your bones / And I will try to fix you" I sang softly.

I sang _Fix You_ at least three times, choking on the last line in tears, before I decided I had spent enough time in the bathroom. The last thing I wanted was someone to come over here and make sure I was "okay".

**A/N:****I'm sorry I haven't updated, some things came up. Long story short my Grandma is at the hospital, again; during the while that she was at our house I had to look after her. Right now I have an annoying cold. I don't know what I hate more; sore throat or nasal congestion. I have some ideas for original stories (non-fanfic stuff). First I want to get OS and Nyctophilia somewhat finished before I pursue that. If you want to keep touch with my writings that are non-fanfic my Wattpad account is under the same username "everlynxo". For now I might write a small something. Not exactly a story but my thoughts on stuff.**

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I got up and went to the sink to wash my face. I scrubbed my face until it was as red as my eyes were. I started to fan my face in an effort to cool down the redness on both my eyes and face. Finally when I thought my eyes had cleared a bit more I got out of the bathroom. Perhaps I should've stayed in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted with spiteful stares and hushed voices as I made my way to somewhere away from them. In the back of my head I thought and knew the high possibility that they all heard my muffled cries and pathetic hums. Just beat me up and get it over with; I have.

I found my way back to where Godric was. I didn't want to intrude so I leaned against the brick wall keeping my eyes glued to my shoes. There was a line of people waiting to speak to Godric; there were both humans and vampires. They really respected Godric and held him high above like the scarred hearts of souls who were saved by bands. However, it was slightly different; Godric was praised, worshiped like, for his position in the vampire community. His age and reputation gave him royalty status; kind of like Beyoncé but in the Hannibal Lector meets Nosferatu sense.

Godric sat on a white desk type chair which reminded me of "king" Galbatorix sat upon his thrown; commanding and dictating the land of Alagaësia by conquest. But Godric was no insane dictator who desired total control and craved expansion of the Forsworn to cast his reign of darkness. I'm not stupid, I know 2,000 years of Godric's life meant he of course killed and done unspeakable things. He hunted and killed humans, drained them of their blood and most likely tortured his victims. However, he seemed to have a total different outlook now from what I've seen; then again most of what I've seen is from fictitious works of the vampire genre.

I redirected my attention to the line of people and noticed Jason at the front of it. My curiosity took over, I dared to get a closer look and hearing of their exchange. I went over to the other side of the brick fireplace. Stan startled me as he passed me by after he finished talking to Godric. I had a bad feeling about him. I leaned against the side of the brick fireplace facing the wall across from me; I also tried to look inconspicuous as I hid from Godric.

Jason Stackhouse: I just wanna say I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through.

[_Jason starting to leave but stops in his tracks as Godric speaks._]

Godric: You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit.

Jason Stackhouse: Thanks, but I don't know I'll be wantin' to come back any time soon.

Jason came up to me and smiled. It looked like he was going to tell me something but we were interrupted by Eric. Eric eyed me, making me cringe, then looked at Jason dead on. He turned back to me and said "Godric would like to see you" with a hint of backlash if I didn't obey. I peeked from where I was to Godric. Godric met my eyes and motioned me to go over there. I didn't really know what to do once I got there. A chair was placed next to Godric's left and Godric silently asked me to sit. I sat on the chair with my right hand cupping/gripping to the fabric of my jeans on my opposite leg while I had my left hand cupping the inside of my right elbow. I sat there uneasy while the line of people waiting to speak to Godric.

No much time passed that I began to use some things people would deem unusual and bizarre: I scratched my collarbone until it almost bled; checked the ratio on my thighs with my index finger and thumb; I pinched at the excess fat behind the sweater I was wearing; I felt the top portion of my spine and my nape piercing; scratching and digging into the now faded scars underneath the sweater. Soon my right leg was trembling from my anxiety. This all happened within at most a 5 minute time lapse. I tried to be discrete as possible but my attempts were futile. Then out of the blue a Hispanic woman was dragging who I noticed was Hugo, the guy who sold Godric out to the fellowship, towards where Godric and I were.

Isabel: [_hauling Hugo in front of Godric_] Here is the one who betrayed us.

Godric: Hugo... he is your human, is he not?

Isabel: Yes, he is.

Godric: Do you love him?

Isabel: [_sobbing_] I-I thought I did.

Godric: [_looking between them_] It appears you love him still.

Isabel: I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please.

Godric: [_to Hugo_] You are free to go.

Stan: [_furious_] What?

Godric: The human is free to go...

[_to Hugo_]

Godric: And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here.

Stan: This is a travesty!

Godric: This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed.

Eric: Yes Godric. [_Eric grabs Hugo and starts to leave_]

Isabel: Thank you. Thank you, Sheriff.

I tried to take in what just happened. Hugo is/was, I was able to find out her name by the mumbled whispers, Isabel's boyfriend or "human" as Godric called it. I knew of the whole dynamic of vampire/human relationships through some people I knew. The vampires basically claimed ownership over their human and were very controlling; in some more gruesome cases vampires took humans as pets. Lia, a friend of mine, told me about a friend of hers called Dahlia who got involved with vampires; Lia found out about how Dahlia was being treated through a mutual friend, Chloe, who's sister got involved with the same vampires. The things Dahlia was subjected to was horrendous and unspeakable: apparently Dahlia could only be with her guy and only him while he whored himself out; he would feed from her and fuck her without her consent. If she dared to be with another guy there were dire consequences. When Chloe's sister, Heather, realized what she got herself into she tried to leave; Heather had turned to Chloe for help. After a week of not hearing from Chloe we became frightful. We already knew by the following week that Cloe and Heather were dead. Dahlia was just as dead but there was nothing we could really do about it. We didn't speak of the incident, even when their bodies were recovered from a "collision" we said nothing. We feared for our lives and skipped town.

I withdrew from my distraction and noticed how many people had gathered around for the commotion; they went back to their previous sittings.

"Lilac"

"The price is wrong . . . old man"

I didn't register what I said until it was too late. Somehow my thoughts had drifted to _Happy Gilmore_. Godric gave me a confused facial expression.

"No, no, no, no. I didn't mean you, why would I mean you? You're not the crypt keeper not that you can't be. You're mummified mummy. Encased youth. Happy Gilmore."

I felt my cheeks turn the shade of Ed Sheeran's hair. I cringed of horror and embarrassment; I grimaced at my words that made me sound as if I was speaking through a spirit box. I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. I've already said enough. Then Godric surprised me. He laughed. I had never heard him laugh before and it sounded lovely. Heat continued to flow to my cheeks. Luckily we were interrupted by Eric. He gave me a look and he didn't have to tell me to leave as I was planning to; as I got up and made way to leave Godric gripped my hand.

"Stay." Godric said. I sat back down uneasy as Eric looked irritated.

"Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving till he reaches the Mexican border. I've arranged for an AB negative human for you, extremely rare." Eric said.

"Thank you. I already ate." Godric replied.

Eric was puzzled and then asked "When? I doubt the fellowship had anything to offer."

"Back at the fellowship, in the basement. Lilac gave me her blood." Godric said turning to look at me.

Eric looked at me, he covered up his emotions once more but I knew he was shocked. Both of then kept staring at me. I leaned my body in the right away from them, signaling my discomfort. They resumed their conversation.

Eric Northman: Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?

Godric: They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are.

Eric Northman: They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us.

Godric: Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so.

Eric Northman: Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?

Godric: I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. And what would that have proven?

I gulped at Godric's confession. I heard a low growl. Godric and Eric looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Godric began to laugh once more. Eric seemed taken aback by this as well.

"What's so funny? I didn't say anything wrong did I?"

"No. It seems you are hungry. There is some food out, you may go get some."

I got up quickly and left Godric and Eric alone. I was embarrassed that not only my stomach growled but I failed to notice it came from me. I realized it had been a while since I had eaten. I didn't want to eat either. My stomach wasn't growling it was applauding. I made my way to the living room/dining room combo where Sookie was and I walked up to her. She was the only other person I knew besides Jason but I didn't know where he was. I debated whether or not to talk to her. Rather than stand there like an idiot I made my legs move.

"You're Lilac,"

"Yeah."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Sookie."

"I know."

"I love your hair. It's just beautiful. Do you mind if I?"

"No, not at all."

While Sookie was touching my hair I noticed a redhead with a red dress walk in. Suddenly I got that bad feeling again. The way her eyes and demeanor came off as hostile made me bump into the table next to me.

Lorena: [_walking up to Sookie_] Hello there. I'm Lorena.

Sookie Stackhouse: Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie.

Lorena: Hmmm, yes. You're what all the fuss is about.

Sookie Stackhouse: Excuse me?

Lorena: Aren't you a morsel.

Sookie Stackhouse: I'm sorry. Who are you?

Lorena: Well, we have a mutual friend.

Sookie Stackhouse: Bill?

Lorena: Funny, he never mentioned you. I practically made him what he is today.

I didn't particularly like where this conversation was heading to. I grabbed Sookie's arm and pulled her back a bit.

Bill Compton: [_entering the room_] Lorena!

Lorena: Oh, hello darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent.

Sookie Stackhouse: Bill, is this your maker?

Bill Compton: She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me.

Lorena: Oh I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room.

Sookie Stackhouse: What?

Lorena: Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty-two inch plasma screen television earlier tonight? Everyone always says they're so thin and light. But let me tell you when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon.

Sookie Stackhouse: [_to Bill_] You did?

Bill Compton: Lorena, you need to leave!

Lorena: [_to Sookie_] I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence.

Bill Compton: What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner!

Lorena: Pshaw. We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit it. It got a bit heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes.

Sookie: Do NOT touch him.

Lorena: My, we're feisty too. [_laughing_] You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this.

Sookie: I've already won. Bill chose me. And yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?

Bill: Sookie, stop.

Lorena: I'd listen to him. Run away, little girl. William and I love each other.

Bill: You've gone mad. Now get out now.

Sookie: Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know.

Lorena: Take those words back or they shall be your last.

Bill: We're leaving!

Sookie: Go find someone else, you fucking bitch! You've lost this one!

My body was pumping adrenaline. I didn't think about what to but rather just did. It didn't seem Bill was going to be of any help. Right as Lorena took hold of Sookie by her throat I had my silver nape piercing in my hand. I yanked Lorena's hair back. She hadn't let go of Sookie but redirected her attention to me.

Lorena: Well, well. What do we have here? Oh well, I save you as a snack for later.

I slashed her throat open. She let go of Sookie and grabbed me by the neck she threw me on the table. I heard what I assumed my ribs breaking. My hand was still free so I carved a Chelsea smile on her face which only seemed to enrage her more. She took hold of my hand. I pressed the silver against her hand and she hissed.

[_Lorena is about to bite Lilac when Godric stops her_.]

Godric: RETRACT… YOUR… FANGS. NOW. I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?

Lorena: Yes, sheriff.

Godric: How dare you attack my mate. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now. These humans have proven themselves to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat them like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us.

Lorena: I'm sorry sheriff. I didn't know she was your mate. She provoked me.

Godric: And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?

Lorena: It's… your choice.

Godric: Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. you are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. [_To Bill_] You. You seem to know her.

Bill: Yes, sheriff.

Godric: Escort her from the nest.

Sookie: Go ahead, I'm fine.

Godric: [_to Lorena_] I wish you out of my area before dawn.

**A/N:** This is an uber long chapter. I'm making my new word count goal around 2,600 for each chapter. Tomorrow I'm going to be editing OS; chapter 1-7. I initially wanted Lilac to turn out as another supernatural being but I've decided against it to focus on her and who she is rather than what she is. It might take me one to maybe three days to edit and write chapter 8. So by the time chapter 8 is you everything will be edited; things will be cut and added. I hope you guys love this chapter. Also I really appreciate the comments. You guys are amazing. Your comments give me inspiration and encourage me to go on with my writings.

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Mate?

What exactly did it mean and why did Godric refer to me as his mate? Perhaps he was addressing Sookie. I don't know. I felt the sudden urge to run; run and just leave this place. I just don't want to be here right now. This whole situation made me uncomfortable. As I had got up from the table Sookie and Jason came to my aid. How stupid could I have been? To think of getting involved with anything for that matter? My mind races; rethinking and overanalyzing the past events that led up to this. Why the fuck did I have to open my mouth? Why couldn't I have stayed mute? At TFOS, I should've kept to myself. Then maybe I wouldn't be in this current plight. Things would've gone differently if I just said nothing. I just feel so fucking stupid. How could I, of many different possible social scenarios, choose the wrong time to speak? I'm not a conversationalist, I'm not brave, I'm a fucking mess. My head is a series of an angst reality show; except instead of the massive media attention of the Kimye wedding or adoration of Brangelina and Beyy z, it's the unforgiving slew of words thrown at former child stars and artists who went off the deep end.

I didn't even realize I stopped breathing until I noticed Jason trying to get my attention. I just kind of stayed mute. "Are you alright?" I heard Jason say. I simply nodded in response to his question. I hid from Godric's gaze. However, Godric didn't stay for too long as Isabel whispered to him and they both left to his study. I played with the hem of my sweater and kept my eyes fixated on my fingers. I bit my lip and held on to the pressure against the pink flesh; I swallowed the substance in protest.

Everyone seemed to go back to their places and conversations like robots. Meanwhile I was stuck in a trance. I heard everything around me but I didn't really hear the words. I stared off aimlessly to the yard. It's weird, you are aware of the things around you but you're transfixed on empty space. I love having these moments. Within this, I am emotionless; void of everything and the demons can't reach me. I came back to it when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped from the contact.

"What" I muttered.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be somewhere else but here?" Sookie asked. She still had her hand on my shoulder and looked concerned. The gap between her teeth was something I hadn't really noticed before. It suited her, she was a true southern belle; she's genuine, nice and has a light within her. I appreciated her inclination to my well-being but I wasn't in any mood or desired comfort from her . . . anyone at all.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I responded, "Where's Jason?" I had noticed Jason wasn't at my side anymore and used this as an excuse to exempt myself from them. I didn't give Sookie a chance to reply as I walked away. I felt bad for just leaving her hanging like that but there was no backing out now. Besides, she had Bill, who was currently elsewhere but she's a social butterfly who can strike up a conversation with anyone. I spotted Jason and walked towards him but stopped a couple feet away from him. I looked around at the people around me. My breath came out uneven as I exhaled. I figured since I already found Jason I could sneak out of the nest undetected as long as I tried to remain inconspicuous. I just, I've just had enough for the day.

Out of the corner of my eye I see what I think is Luke but I dismiss it thinking my mind is playing tricks on me. I try to get myself to move but my body stays still. I could feel the fatigue taking over my body. The absence of slumber and adequate nourishment began to signal my body to go to sleep otherwise I would close my eyes involuntarily. Black spots appeared in my vision and it didn't matter how many times I blinked because it didn't go away and my sight blurred from the rapid flicker. I leaned my head against the wall, trying to regain composure.

I got a couple odd glances to which I turned my head the other way to give myself the impression that no one was looking. I wasn't sure how long I had been awake or how long I have been dragging my body to perform its tasks. Then there were the drugs that were injected into my blood stream. Surely my body reacted in both desire and disgust to the chemical. My body and mind craved the chemicals I had abandoned months ago. I wanted the bottle of pills to numb me and make me sleep yet again. Since my cleanse of them my body had not gotten used to being without them.

Jason: Luke? What the fuck, man?

[_Jason goes to Luke._]

Luke: Stay away from me, Stackhouse. Got nothing to say to you.

Jason: What the hell you doing?

Luke: Just go. [_He speaks loud_] Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin.

He has a pretty stupid last name. I laughed silently. If I had actually laughed everyone would probably think I'm some sort of psychotic weirdo or that I was in TFOS. Luke opened his jacket to reveal a bomb and chains wrapped around his torso. I backed away as soon as I saw him lower the zipper to his sweater. Newlin obviously had a death wish and Luke was willing to act out this suicide mission. However, as noble as this plan seemed honor worthy in a black and white sense, Luke was no martyr. At last, he did not promote peace but rather destruction which would further ignite backlash from both sides. I scattered to the fireplace for shelter but Luke pressed the button before I could fully sheath myself behind the nook.

The smell of soot and fumes attacked my nostrils. The strong scent made me jolt. I opened my eyes to find myself in a tight embrace of someone's arms. I was in a fetal position as someone shielded me from the explosion with their body. I coughed in reaction to the poor air quality surrounding me and filling my lungs. Suddenly the figure shielding me let me go from its tight grasp. I adjusted my eyes to the light. I lifted my head up to get a glimpse at the person. I saw Godric before me, holding onto me in his arms. His eyes scanned all over me.

Godric traced his thumb over my wrist then pinned my hair behind my ears. I jerked from his touch and tried to get up. Godric helped me stand up. My legs couldn't support me and I nearly gave way but Godric held me up by his arm around my waist.

"I can walk," I said. Godric looked at me uncertain that my words were true. He didn't let go of me immediately. I took one step forward and nearly tripped. Godric already positioned himself to help me back up. "I'm fine." I felt a pain in my left shoulder and the rest of my body felt stung. I suppose the injuries I sustained prior to this were no longer dormant. My lips twitched from the pain. I did my best to hide it from Godric. I held onto my left arm subtle as possible. I began walking away and Godric followed until he was stopped by Isabel.

Godric: Who's dead?

Isabel: Stan, Paolo, Catherine, two human companions.

Someone: Well, it looks like it wasn't a very good bomb.

I walked in on an awkward moment. I saw Sookie sucking out the bullets from Eric's chest. My mouth opened a bit and my eyes furrowed from what I saw. I turned around to have my back face them then I turned back around still processing what I saw. It wasn't like _Human Centipede_ disturbing but more like _American Horror Story: Asylum_ vexatious. It was probably just me or maybe not. It seemed like such an intimate act and there seemed to be sexual tension between Sookie and Eric. I felt very perturbed. I felt like I was invading some sort of moment between the two.

[_Bill arrives and sees Sookie drinking from Eric_]

Bill: What are you doing?

Sookie: I sucked silver out Eric's chest and saved his life, even though I really didn't want to.

Eric: She was superb.

Bill: Eric was in no danger.

Sookie: He… what?

Eric: A tiny falsehood.

Bill: He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way, he's forced you to drink his blood.

Sookie: No. No, no.

Bill: You're connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions.

Sookie [_to Eric_]: You big lying A-hole.

Eric: Bill, you're right, I believe I can sense her emotions. Sweet.

Sookie: I'll never do anything for you again. Monster.

Bill: It's not your fault.

Eric: I think I'm gonna cry.

I wasn't sure which was worse; the image itself or what happened once Bill arrived to see Sookie drinking from Eric. Bill looked appalled at what happened. Sookie was now connected to Eric who conned her into drinking his blood. I stared at Eric for a bit. I think he liked her or wanted to drain her. I guess Eric caught my eyes and I turned away from his glare.

Isabel [_loud_]: Everyone, please.

Jason: Hey. Y'all listen up.

Godric: They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place.

✖X✖

**A/N:** I'm sorry I've been MIA guys. I promise to have 2-3 chapter for OS up by the end of next week. However, to make up for it I made a playlist for OS and a photo thingy to give you a general idea of what Lilac looks like and stuff. Both links are in the premise of the whole story (chapter 1 for fanfictionnet users). As for fanfictionnet users, I apologize for the spaced out link; it wouldn't let me post the link so I did my best to get around it. I feel like I do owe you an explanation for not posting. You know when you get to a certain point in which even getting out of bed is a challenge? Well I've been having that type of mood lately. It just sucks. I'm mainly posting this chapter because it's long overdue and I know how it is to wait for a fanfic to be updated. I think I've waited a month or so to read just one chapter from one of the fanfics I was reading. I most likely will come back to this chapter and add more. So once chapter 9 is up you may want to come back and read this again. I have left a ✖ after the initial stop and all you have to do is read everything after it. For those of you who also read Nyctopilia, I have decided to rewrite it in 3rd person; though I may not do that right away. First I will do those 3 more chapters I promised you for OS.

Comment and tell me what you think - ✖ ✖ ✖


End file.
